


Well Met by Moonlight

by animefreak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), UFO | Gerry Anderson's UFO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak/pseuds/animefreak
Summary: Snippet. Moonlight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Well Met by Moonlight

"So, what brings you here, mate?" the outrageously clad man asked, dark eyes regarding Straker curiously. 

Then he looked around, noting the others and the vehicles. "Ah," he added with a merry grin, "You've come for them," he said with a jerk of his head back toward where they believed the alien craft had landed. "Best be careful. You look healthy."

"Meaning what, Mr. ..." Foster asked as he stepped past Straker, gun level at the odd person. 

The grin turned sly as he stepped out of the shadows into the full light of the moon. "That you're the sort they're searching for, and I'm not."

The clothes had fallen to rags, the body beneath a skeleton with scraps of skin and flesh rotting off it, yet something of the man it had been clung to the figure. He stepped back into the shadow of the trees and was whole again. 

Foster looked back at Ed who was frowning. 

"Aztec gold," the latter breathed. "Trying to break the curse?" he asked lightly. 

That brought laughter. "Ah, so ye do know where it is. Nay, I've no desire to break the curse. I've long outlived everyone, the world is a wondrous place, although Tortuga's not the place it was," he ended with a hint of sadness in his rich voice. "I'll leave you lads to your business. What do the colonials say? This ain't my first rodeo." With that he faded farther into the shadows, disappearing altogether.


End file.
